


Take your Kids to Work Day

by RhinoCoffee



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bring your kids to work day, Ella is clueless, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lucifer is angry, Lucifer is stranged out like woah yo, Not Beta Read, THE ALL SEEING KID, That poor kids mom tho, and ella thinks Lucifer is depressed, identity reveal...sorta, this was supposed to be a oneshot but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoCoffee/pseuds/RhinoCoffee
Summary: Lucifer thinks Take your Kids to Work Day is boring, so he hides in Ella's labBut he probably doesn't account for the fact that random kids barge into places they aren't supposed to go all the timeAnd this one kid is creeping him outAnd Ella's listening...





	1. Chapter 1

Take your kids to work day.

The worst day of the year, in Lucifer’s opinion.

But for everyone else it seemed an absolute delight.

Which begged the question: Who or what had addled their minds in such a way that spending a day with children asking mind numbing questions about paperwork seemed fun?  
Most people would say the Devil, but Lucifer knew that this punishment was too great for even the worst child molesters/murderers. By a long shot.

Which is why he was helping Ella in her lab. Well, more like fiddling with stuff so it looked like he was working. Mostly, though, Lucifer faded into the background while Ella talked to the children about her job and gave them candy.

It was only a girl who was singing under her breath and appeared to be about five years old ambled into Ella’s lab that Lucifer paid any attention to.

And that was only because…well, she was strange.

For one, she didn’t have a parent with her. For another, she didn’t reach for the chocolate with greedy little fingers like the rest of the children Lucifer had passively observed. This intrigued him slightly.

And yet another strange thing was she asked Ella if she could speak to Lucifer.

“Can I speak to the angel over there, please?” She had actually asked Ella politely, pointing to Lucifer.

Ella blinked in surprise, then looked over at Lucifer, who shrugged slightly. “Well, sure, I guess,” she said.

“Thank you, Ms. Lopez!” the little girl said brightly, skipping her way over to where Lucifer was fiddling with some papers.

Ella blinked again. “How did you know my…? You know what, nevermind.”

The girl ignored her, focusing all her attention on Lucifer. “Hello,” she said, bouncing slightly. “May I please see your wings?” she asked this so politely that Lucifer barely knew what she was saying until the end.

“See my what?” Lucifer asked incredulously. How in the world could this…this _spawn_ know about…?

The girl studied Lucifer for a little bit, her smile fading. “Oh, no! You cut them off again! Your daddy’s not gonna like that.”

Lucifer didn’t know what to do. “…What?” he asked dumbly. He was vaguely aware of Ella stepping a bit closer to them, listening intently.

“Was it because of the scars?” she lowered her voice to a loud whisper.

Ella interjected this time. “What scars?” she asked, more curious than nosy.

The girl smoothed down her purple dress. “The scars his daddy and mommy gave him!” she said this as if anyone should know that.

Ella’s tone softened. “I don’t see any scars, kiddo. Maybe you have the wrong guy?”

The girl motioned for Ella to crouch down. When she did, the girl whispered in her ear (but still audible to anyone in close proximity), “The ones on the _inside!_ ” Moving back, she studied Lucifer again. “Oh. And the ones on the outside. But he’s hiding those.” She ambled over to Lucifer again, and asked him to crouch down.

Lucifer did, still in a type of stupor. The girl walked over to his back and tapped him right in between the place where he had cut his wings off just two days ago. Lucifer doubled over in pain, and the girl skipped over to the front. “Right there,” she said happily. “Except he made that one himself. The demon wouldn’t help him, nor the doctor.”

“Why…did you do…that?” Lucifer groaned, averting his eyes from Ella’s face.

“Well you weren’t going to tell her! She needed to know, too. I’m still sad about the wings though. But it’s to be expected because of your Fall, right?” she looked at Lucifer sadly. “Or was it more of a jump?”

Lucifer’s breath caught in his throat as he heard one of his deepest secrets unearthed by this tiny child. How he hadn’t exactly been thrown out of the Silver City. How, at the end, determined to choose his own fate, before his twin brother Michael had thrust him out he had wrestled out of his grasp and jumped down to Hell.

Chose his own fate.

He shuddered at the thought, and and accidentally met Ella’s eyes. Oh, what a mistake that was. A look of pity shrouded other emotions of shock, sadness, and empathy. Lucifer winced.

That was when the girl’s mother showed up.

She had burst into the room, and upon seeing the girl ran to her, screaming her name.

“Delphi!” she yelled, embracing the girl. She seemed to be indifferent to the touch, but waited it out until her mother finally let go. “Don’t you _ever_ go disappearing on me again!”

“But I didn’t disappear! I skipped!” Delphi said happily.

“Okay, sweetie.” The woman picked up the girl, and, upon seeing the shocked looks on Ella’s and Lucifer’s faces, smiled sadly. “I’m sorry if anything my daughter said has offended or surprised you in any way.” She paused. “The things she says do have a tendency to be true, though.”

Ella stared at Lucifer, but the fallen angel refused to meet her gaze. Not now. He would deal with that predicament later.

The woman walked out with Delphi, who was singing again in her mother’s arms.

As the girl and her mother disappeared out of eyeshot, and Lucifer started to move again, Delphi screamed at the top of her lungs, “Bye, Samael!”, attracting the attention of all the cops in the vicinity.

And that was the icing on the whole _fucking_ cake.


	2. The next day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella does something she shouldn't have and Lucifer flips out

And that was just the beginning.

When Lucifer went to the precinct the next day, he hoped to put the whole incident behind him. Because Ella had yet to contact him about…the Incident.

He took that as a good sign.

So, as he walked into the station, he was _not_ expecting pretty much the entire station to want to talk to him.

“Hey, we’re all here for you.”

“So this is why you do that Devil shtick?”

“If you need any help, I’m always here.”

“Hey, dude. Remember, if you’re in any trouble, we’re all too happy to help in any way we can.”

“My cousin had depression too, so if you ever need anyone…”

To this, Lucifer balked. “Depression?” he asked incredulously. “I’m not depressed—what?!”

The officer (an intern named Pamela) smiled sadly. “That’s what they all say,” she sighed as she walked away, leaving Lucifer confused in more ways than one.

Then it hit him.

Miss Lopez.

She must have heard what Delphi had said about Lucifer and taken it to mean…what? That he was suicidal?

“ _…Or was it more of a jump?”_

_“He made those scars himself.”_

Lucifer groaned loudly, attracting the looks of some cops in the area, who eyed him with pity. Lucifer put his head in his hands and made his way to Ella’s lab.

Except, when he looked inside, the fallen angel found Ella, Chloe, and Daniel inside. Ella seemed to be teaching Chloe and Dan about something. Something Lucifer had the  sinking suspicion wasn’t about work.

Quietly, Lucifer turned the doorknob to the lab. None of the people in the room seemed to notice him, so he heard the tail end of their conversation.

“...and that’s why we should all be nice to Lucifer.” Ella continued. Lucifer stood at the back of the room, waiting for Ella to notice him.

When she did, she didn’t even try to hide her guilt (well…she did, but not very well). “Oh, hey, Lucifer! How’re ya doing?”

“Hello Miss Lopez, I—”

Ella broke. “Oh my gosh dude, I’m so sorry! I told some people about the conversation with Delphi, and those people told other people, and those people—”

“Miss Lopez, I assure you—” Lucifer tried to condole the bubbly forensic scientist, but she was beyond consolation.

“But I betrayed your trust, and that’s not okay—”

“MISS LOPEZ!” Lucifer raised his voice, a little higher than he would have liked. Ella flinched, and Lucifer softened his tone. “I assure you, I can take care of all that. I’m only wondering why you’re talking to Chloe and Dan about it.”

Ella sighed, clearly relieved. “Well, I was just talking about we should all be super super nice to you, seeing as apparently you have…some mental health problems.” She trailed off awkwardly.

Lucifer chuckled slightly. “Miss Lopez, I assure you, I am completely and utterly sane and healthy, no matter what some random little spawn named Delphi says.”

“But she touched you on your back…and it looked like it hurt you! And then she said, ‘but he made that one himself!’ Do not tell me that doesn’t seem a _bit_ suspicious!” Ella said, her old spunk returning.

“Oh, no, that was a long time ago. No need to worry about it now—”

“Then why did it hurt you?”  Ella interjected.

“Because they—it---hasn’t grown back yet!” Lucifer said, his patience wearing thin.

“But if it was a long time ago, why hasn’t it grown back yet?” it was Dan who spoke this time, much to Lucifer’s growing annoyance.

“Because they _did_ grow back! So, I had to cut them off four days ago—”

“Oh my God, Lucifer! You’re cutting yourself?!” this time Chloe spoke, and that’s when Lucifer lost it.

“Please, do not bring Dad into this!” He yelled, a bit louder than intended. “I am _completely_ and _utterly_ fine, no matter what mousy haired spawn has to say about it!” he paused, and his voice lowered dangerously. “Now, you don’t know all the facts, so you have _no right_ to judge me in _any_ way! I. am. Not. DEPRESSED!” Lucifer roared. Now his pent up anger was fully unleashed. “And anything that happened with my Father, or my family, is _my_ problem, and my problem alone! So, don’t butt in!” He whirled around, and stormed out of the precinct, blind fury making him see red.

And he didn’t notice Ella, Daniel, and Chloe (and all the cops in the vicinity that had heard his outburst, for that matter) staring at him in shock as he stomped away, and it was only paralyzing terror that restrained them from running after the fallen angel.

But they weren’t going to tell him that, nosiree.

Because, in that moment, they were all afraid that he would kill them if anyone got too close. 

And they were scared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the crap ending, but I honestly had no idea how I was going to close this off.  
> Sorry?


	3. Stupid Game Plan chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is freaked out  
> THE GAME PLAN IS MADE

Dan was the first one to speak.

“Well, fuck,” he said.

Ella and Chloe nodded mutely. “Yeah, pretty much,” Ella said.

“That did _not_ work out well,” Dan continued.

“Like I said, pretty much.”

“What the fuck just happened there?” Dan asked, seeming to be hard of hearing.

“Well, we seemed to have made Lucifer angry,” Ella said.

“Furious, more like.” Dan countered.

“Yup.”

They were silent for a little while, still processing what had just happened.

“We need to help him.” Chloe said, standing up.

“Wait. What?” Dan stood up too, his brain slowly processing what his ex-wife was saying. “No. He’s dangerous right now, to everyone. We need to—”

“He’s a danger to himself as well, then!” Chloe burst out.

“Yeah, but—”

“But what?”

“But his life isn’t more important than yours!”  Dan exclaimed.

Ella winced. That was _not_ the right thing to say to Chloe, of all people.

Chloe bristled. “So. What.” She turned to look at Dan.

“So, you have a kid! Lucifer has literally no one!”

Chloe glared at Detective Espinoza. “You stupid heatless sonofa—”

“Woah, woah, woah, let’s calm down here!” Ella said, getting in between both parties. “Chloe, we shouldn’t go in there all guns blazing. Dan, that was really a rude thing to say about Lucifer! From what I heard from Delphi—”

“From Delphi!” Chloe interrupted, seeming to realize something. She turned to Ella. “Who’s Delphi’s mom?” she asked.

Ella racked her brain. “Um. I think…a detective Miller? That’s what her badge said, at least. Why?”

Chloe ignored the last question, instead bombarding the forensic scientist with her own. “Can we find her?”

“Yeah, I guess.” She paused. “But someone should go after Lucifer.”

“I’ll do it,” Chloe said quickly.

“No, I will!” Dan blocked Chloe.

“Guys, guys, _please_ no fighting!” Ella took a breath. “Dan, why don’t you go?”

“What?! Why?” Chloe asked incredulously.

“Because…you’re the best…with kids and Delphi is only like 8 so you probably have more experience with this stuff?” she said, at first haltingly, then all at once.

Dan winced, but he seemed to understand. “Fair enough. I’ll go comfort Lucifer.”

Ella nodded, a smile just touching her lips. “Good. And Chloe and I will go question Delphi.”

Dan nodded, if uncertainly. “Okay. But remember to ask her why she called him Samael.”

Chloe answered this time. “Will do.”

Ella smiled brightly. “Yay! Plan “Go Comfort Lucifer and Figure out Why He’s Been Acting So Strange (GCLFWHBASS) is a go!”

“We’re really calling it that?” Dan asked.

“Yes.”

“Okay then.”

Ella smiled. “Let’s do this thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (is it me or is everyone OOC? sorry for that, and the short chapter. I promise I'll make the next one longer)


	4. Chloe and Ella go to Delphi's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella and Chloe go to Delphi's Mom's house to get some info about Lucifer  
> Things...may or may not go well?  
> (who else is excited for season 4?)

Ella cheerily knocked on the door of the apartment.

“Hello!” she called when nobody answered. “Is anyone home?”

Chloe spoke next. “Detective Miller? We’re from the—”

The door opened.

“Ah, Detective Miller. My name is—”

“Are you looking for my mommy?”

Chloe blinked. The little face of Delphi Miller was staring up at them, her eyes so full of innocence and a strange type of wisdom. It was unnerving, seeing that type of a look on such a young face. Chloe looked away.

“Hey, kiddo!” Ella said, crouching down. “Actually, we wanted to talk to you. Is it okay if we go inside?”

Delphi squinted her eyes, then brightened. “You’re the angel’s friend!”

Ella nodded. “We wanted to talk to you about him. Is that okay?”

Delphi nodded, smiling. “Any friend of Samael’s is a friend of mine.”

Chloe furrowed her brow. “Samael?”

Delphi nodded. “The angel friend at Mommy’s work?”

“Why do you call him that?” Ella asked curiously.

“Because that’s what his daddy named him!”

“So, it _was_ a stage name!” Chloe realized.

Delphi shook her head. “No. After he Fell to Hell, he changed his name to Lucifer.”

“…Fell to Hell?” Chloe asked slowly.

“Yeah!” Delphi smiled.

“So, you’re doing the metaphor thing too now?” Chloe suppressed a sigh.

“Oh, it’s not a metaphor.” Delphi left it at that.

“What?”

Delphi chose this moment to go hard of hearing.

Ella spoke up before Chloe could pry more. “And about the scars he has?” she asked worriedly.

“Which ones? The burns? His dad gave him those when he got Sammy’s brother Mikey to throw him out of the Silver City.” Delphi shuddered. “I don’t like his daddy. Or his mommy, for that matter.”

Ella winced, and looked at Chloe. _Abused?_ She mouthed. Chloe pursed her lips into a thin line and nodded.

Turning to the girl, she smiled. “Just a few more questions, honey.”

Delphi nodded happily. “Okay!” she said. “What d’ya want to know?”

Chloe smiled. This was the big one. The first one. “Is Lucifer—Sammy, whatever—really the Devil?”

Both Ella and Chloe waited with baited breath for Delphi to answer. She took a breath and opened her mouth—

That’s when Delphi’s mother, Detective Miller, ran into the room. “Baby, I heard voices are you all right—GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW OR I’M CALLING THE POLICE!” she screeched at the sight of Ella and Chloe.

Chloe berated herself. Oh, this was a stupid, _stupid_ idea! “Of course, ma’am. We were just trying to—”

“GET OUT!”

Chloe and Ella backed away, getting out of the apartment.

A safe distance away, Chloe and Ella let out a breath simultaneously.

“That was a terrible, not well thought out plan,” Chloe said.

 _“_ Yup.”, Ella replied.

“Let’s check on Dan,” she said.

“Good idea.”

Chloe pulled out her phone, scrolled through her contacts, and called Dan. The phone rang once…twice…three times…four…

“ _Hey, this is Dan Espinoza. I can’t come to the phone right now. Be sure to leave a voice message with your phone number so I can get back to you. Thanks!”_

Chloe called another three times, then gave up. She turned to Ella worriedly. “He’s not responding,” she said.

“Oh,” Ella said. “We’ll just wait for him to call, then.”

“Ella.”

“Yeah?”

“He’s with _Lucifer.”_

Ella’s eyes widened. “Oh, _shit._ ”

Chloe nodded, climbing into the front seat of the car, turned on the ignition, waited for Ella to get in, and hot wheeled it out of there.

On the other side of the city, in Lux, Dan Espinoza was choking to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE IS OOC! YAYYY

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions much obliged :)


End file.
